Bound By Blood
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: After the events that took place that day Akira will now have to go on a journey in hope to save his family from the claws of Trueman and Kagemaru. Full summary inside and third installment to my Fujiwara Yusuke love story. Sequal to 'The Nightmare Has Only Just Begun', enjoy :).
1. Are you sure you want to do this?

Hope you all enjoyed my last story :) Here is the final installment to my Fujiwara Yusuke love story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Flashback**

**Fujiwara**

_**Fujiwara**_

"May I speak with you Master?" I was brought back to reality when Honest put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course" He signalled for me to move to another room.

"You should know that Trueman will come back, We have to stop Kagemaru now and then someone has to go back into the book world and kill Trueman".

"Yes, I know". I pondered for a second before nodding and looking through the window.

"Then I will go back into the book world and kill him myself, he is after me and will not stop until I am dead".

Honest looked at me and then to the door.

"We should tell everyone then" He smiled to me and looked out of the window.

"Yes, Rose will not be happy about this".

I was sat down on the settee when Honest broke the silence by taking his notes out of his satchel and laying them on the desk in front of me.

"We have a problem, Fujiwara; you cannot go back into the book world. Someone has to go back who has never been there before" My heart went into my stomach as my jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right? Who is going to do that?!" I sighed and fell back into the chair.

Jaden spoke up and looked towards Honest. "Then who shall do this task for us?"

I heard the door creek open to reveal Akira with a serious look on his face; He looked down and then backs up at me with a determined face… I knew what he was going to say but could not bear the thought of hearing him say it...

Akira stood up straight and looked me straight in the eye before speaking.

"I will do this task for you."

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Rose**

"No Akira it is too dangerous!" You shouted towards your son as you made your way over to him and Fujiwara.

Fujiwara stood up and nodded towards his son, You stood there in shock as you protested against the idea. "I will not allow it! Trueman will kill you"...

"Then I will kill him first, Come on mother let me do this! I am the only one who can because Victoria is too young and eveyone here has already been in the book world. And I also know how he fights so I am the best chance that we have got" Akira looked towards you with cold eyes. Staring right into your soul, there was no way to avoid his gaze.

"We should let him do it Rose" Fujiwara put his hand on your shoulder and nodded towards his son... "Akira wil be okay, he has your courage Rose. He will survive" Fujiwara let go of your shoulder and made his way towards Akira to give him a hug.

"Where is Kagemaru?" Mai's voice snapped you out of your previous thoughts by walking towards the window and looking outside, You turned around and shook your head.

"If Akira goes into the book world and kills Trueman, we can kill Kagemaru and get Akira out of the book world and into this one and then we are all free from this nightmare" Jaden brought the conversation to life as everyone started thinking to what the future could lead to.

"Fine...but if you die Akira, I will bring you back to life and kill you again!" You shouted towards him as he stiffened up but then started too laugh.

"Don't worry mother, I will be fine" Akira smiled and walked near you to embrace you.

"Just be safe" You smiled and pulled he pulled away from the hug and smile back at into your teary eyes .

"Shall I begin to prepare for the ritual?" Honest spoke as you all nodded, this was suppose to be a happy day for all of us... Trueman was gone and so was Kagemaru however, your life was about to be turned upside down...and then have it all to end in tragedy.

If only you knew... that you're end was drawing near.

* * *

**_1 hour later_**

"Are you ready Akira?" Honest looked towards Akira as he nodded and closed his eyes...

"Very well, everyone stand back" Honest closed the doors behind him... after a few seconds there was a loud bang and the door was flung open to reveal Honest standing there with a book in his hand.

"It is done, Akira has been tasked with killing Trueman and then returning here" Honest looked towards Fujiwara and bowed.

"I must be off, I will come back in due time, I need to finish my work that I started so many years ago" Honest rose up and smiled towards Fujiwara who then smiled back and nodded.

* * *

**Kagemaru**

You smirked as you made your way inside the building and met up with the companies owner, You smiled towards the man and shook his hand.

"I have information on a type of book that was banned 50 years ago..."

You looked towards the owner as he signaled for you to come inside his office and sit down.

"There are many books that have been banned over the years... which one is it?" The man sat in his chair and put his elbows up on the desk in front of him.

"It is called... 'Dreams? more like nightmares', And I have proof that there is one book left that people own... The books were burnt and destroyed, so this one needs to be destroyed as well" You chuckled as the man sighed and nodded.

"If anyone found out we kept one book they will sue our company and our reputation will go down hill because our company is all about making books fall off of the face of the earth... I want you to lead my men to this book and then... burn it"...

You laughed and shook the man's hand. He then handed you a sum of money and told you to meet his men outside of the building, You thanked him again before opening the door and walking down the empty corridor. "I am sorry Trueman...looks like I have to betray you and kill you and Akira... after that, I go after Fujiwara".

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) R&R are always welcomed! :D


	2. Goodbye My Family

_**Akira**_

_** (Flashback)**_

"Are you ready Akira?" Honest asked you as you began to walk to the middle of the room.

You nodded and closed your eyes.

"Very well" Honest closed the door on you both as you inhaled the oxygen in the air.

"Yes, Tell me Honest, how should I kill Trueman?" You began to wounder many victorious ways in killing Trueman... Cutting off his head, stabbing him in the heart...

"It is quite simple really" Honest opened the book in which you and your family were trapped in for so many years,

"All you have to do is too rip the darkness from his heart and as soon as you have done that, place the darkness in this jar" Honest handed you a red heart shaped jar with a black cork to keep the darkness in.

"Then what will happen to Trueman once I have done this deed?" You put the jar in your bag as Honest handed you a dagger, You looked at the blade and smirked.

"Then you can kill Trueman anyway you want too, But remember... Trueman is powerful and at this moment in time, he will be bringing his army together so you need to watch your back Akira." You again, nodded towards Honest and smiled,

"Alright, send me to this world" You put the dagger in your bag and waited for the magic to sink in... the last thing you heard was Honest doing the ritual and then darkness consuming you into the world you where born in.

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

**_Rose_**

"Akira will be safe... right? You looked up towards Fujiwara who nodded and kissed your forehead.

"Of course, Trueman will not stand a chance against our son after all... we made him and he was born to do great things" You smiled when Fujiwara said those words... it brought so many memories back.

_**Flashback**_

"Push Rose, you can do it" You clenched your eyes shut and squeezed Fujiwara's hand.

"You try giving birth!and then tell me that it is going to be alright... it's so painful!" Youtightened your grip on Fujiwara's hand and pushed one last time... the next sound of bliss crawled into your eardrums, the sound of your new born baby cry was all it took to bring you happiness for the rest of your life.

After a few moment the nurse smiled at you and and wrapped a blanket around the baby and handed the baby over to you.

"I am surprised that you did not want to know the gender,congratulations it is a boy"

Your heart skipped a beat as you held your son in your arms, you smiled towards Fujiwara who had a few tear's forming in his eyes, he bent down and kissed his son's forehead,

"What shall we name him?" You looked up at Fujiwara who smiled and rested his arm on the bed.

"Akira"

You looked back at your child to see his eyes opening, "I think he likes the name" You looked to Fujiwara who was egar to hold his new son, you smiled to yourself as you began to slowly lift your son up to Fujiwara.

"Ready to hold your son?" You smiled brightly towards Fujiwara who smiled back and took his son with open arms,

"I am" Fujiwara smiled again and held his son close to his body

"He has your eyes Rose" You chuckled as your eyes opened wide.

"I bet he will have your intellectual skills, you know because you are the smart one" You laughed and sat up a bit more to look at your son.

"He may but he will certainly have your courage" Fujiwara laughed kissed his son's forehead one last time before handing Akira to you...

That was one of the happiest days of your life.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

You where brought back from your memories by the phone ringing several times, "Who could that be?" Mai reached the house phone and picked it up... for that second everyone stared, everyone thought it would be great news... how wrong you all where.

Mai put the phone down and looked at you all with sad eyes...

"That was Kagemaru... He is coming for us with the police, he is going to destroy the book one way or another. What do we do?!" Mai panicked and grabbed Victoria and held her in her arms, Jaden walked to the phone wire and unblugged it, everyone in the room was silent. Your hopes and dreams would not be destroyed by one single man...

Fujiwara broke the silence and spoke to all of you, "Years ago when I first turned 21 I bought a house near a lake... we could go there and try to think of our next plan. It's the only chance we have got, we have to leave now! Get your belongings and we need to move before they get here" Fujiwara picked up his mobile phone and called Honest while Mai went up stairs with Victoria and Jaden to pack while you stood there waiting for Honest to pick up his phone.

After a few rings on the mobile Honest finally picked up.

* * *

**_Fujiwara_**

"Honest, Kagemaru is on to us, pack your things and meet us outside Jaden's house in 10 minutes, also bring the book!." You shouted down the phone and then put it down and back into your pocket,

You turned to your right to see Rose with a worried look on her face, you made your way over to her and went to take her hands in your own... only she was not worried... but angry. You soon felt a the sharp sting on your cheek as you tumbled back a bit and rubbed your now sore cheek and the bad news was... it was far from over. Before you could realize what was going on you then again felt the same sting on your over cheek and then a punch to the stomach. You tumbled back even further and stopped her other punch half way by hugging her close to your body...

* * *

**_Rose_**

"How could you?!... you gave me hope that Akira would be okay... now he might die!" You sobbed uncontrollably and tried to get out of Fujiwara's grasp.

"He is not going to die! He will be safe" Fujiwara tried to calm your nerves down but was only making it worse,

"We have no idea! He could be dead now!" You sobbed again as your body gave out and you fell into Fujiwara's arms.

"Our son will be fine, we need to have hope in him otherwise he is a goner" Fujiwara stroked your hair as you where held securely in his arms. The voices of Mai and Jaden broke the moment between you and your husband when they asked if you two where ready.

You stood up slowly and nodded towards them.

"Okay, let's go. Do we have enough money for petrol and food?" Jaden asked Mai who nodded and handed Victoria over to Jaden and walked over to the desk and picked up her bag.

"Our house will be fine right?" Mai questioned Fujiwara as he shrugged and began to walk outside and into the car,

Mai sighed and locked the door behind her and stepped into the car, she noticed Fujiwara stood on the drive way looking around, "Why is Fujiwara still outside?" Mai looked towards you as you looked back to Fujiwara and then back to Mai,

"He is waiting for Honest, he is coming with us so we know he is safe" You smiled towards Mai but suddenly looked up to scream Fujiwara's name, because the sound that came into your eardrums was not pleasant...

the sound of a cop car was right around the corner...

One thing going through your mind,

"Oh Shit."

* * *

**_Akira_**

The sound of waves crashing against the shore crawled into your eardrums. Your eyes slowly opened to see sea shells right infront of your face, you turned around and slowly began to get up off of the ground,... After a few seconds of looking around you remembered this place you where in... "Is this my home?..." You pondered as you began to walk near the house that was just in plain view,

After a few minutes of walking off of the beach you found your self in the back garden on what looked like your old home

You clenched your skull as the memories poured in like a flood gate, memories of Trueman kidnapping you and your parents trying there very hardest to save you. You screamed as you fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

**_Trueman_**

"So... they sent the kid here to kill me?... Well, I will wait a while before showing myself to Akira, and then I will stab his heart right from his chest" You chuckled and put on your black shades and made your way out of the bushes and began to walk back to Kagemaru's office.

* * *

**_Kagemaru_**

You laughed as you made your way out of the car door and in view of Fujiwara Yusuke... "This is it... your final moment".


	3. Heart stopped in the moment

_**Rose**_

Your eyes looked on towards what was happening right this very second. If you dd not act now then... Fujiwara would be killed.

"Fujiwara get out of the way now!" You screamed on in horror as you had noticed out of the corner of your eye's the police moving in with their guns blazing, Your body was frozen. However your mind was playing tricks on you...

You kept seeing visions of Fujiwara getting shot.

Your eyes squeezed shut as tears grazed your face, was this it? His final moment?...

* * *

_**Akira**_

Your eyes slowly made there way back into reality as you opened them and groaned outwards, you slowly made your way off of the ground and looked to the night sky... only thing was, that their were no stars in this world.

"Thoes memories where real... Trueman kidnapped me here, in my own home... But why?" You looked towards the back door of your house to see that it had been broken into. You then ran over to the house and began to look inside.

"I hardly remember this house... wonder where my room was" You looked around inside to see the kitchen, a long hall way into multiple rooms and a living room at the front of the house. As you walked down the long hall way you noiced a room on what looked like would be your parent's room.

"That's proberly where they concevied me" You scrunched your nose up and opened the door more so you could get a proper look, you smiled as you noticed a knee length royal blue dress hanging up on the wardrobe handle, you then stepped into the room and seen white everywhere. A white bathroom, white bed sheets, white wardrobe and white curtins.

"Guessing that there favourite colour is white..." You chuckled to yourself but suddenly jolted up right to hear a crashing noise come from the kitchen. You then began to run out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, you stopped when you stepped on glass.

Looking around you thought that someone was in the house with you.

"Better keep my guard up" You looked back over your shoulder and then down to the floor, the sunlight from outside shinning of what looked like a photograph. You bent down and swipped the glass away before picking up the photo.

"So... This is what I looked like from when I was a kid". You smiled to yourself for in the picture was a younger version of you and your mother and father.

"Better kill Trueman soon, otherwise I won't be able to get back to the real world".

If only you knew the sound of foot steps approaching you.

"But Akira... What if you cannot kill me?".

Your eyes opened wide as you turned around quickly, you put the photo in your pocket as you went for your knife. However, Trueman was quick... before you had chance to grab the knife he pushed you against the wall and stabbed two kitchen knives through the palm of both your hands. You screamed in pain as you kicked Trueman in the shin. He smirked and pulled a gun out. Slowly lifting the gun to your head... All that was left, was for him to pull the triger.

* * *

_**Rose**_

For that second everything was going in slow motion. Almost like you where running to get to Fujiwara but he was moving further away. You hung your head in shame as you cursed out loud. "I won't let you die!" You screamed again but got dragged back into the car by Mai who had a smile on her face. You looked at what she was smiling at and stared smiling too.

"Honest."

"Jaden start the car!" You looked towards him and then back to Honest who had a rifle pointing to Kagemaru, He looked towards you and nodded. You smiled when you had seen Fujiwara slowly making his way into the car.

"Thank god you are safe!" You shouted at Fujiwara who got into the car and was inches away from your face.

You and Fujiwara where about to kiss but got inturpupted by agigglingVictoria , "Mommy are they gonna kiss?" Victoria's dark brown eyes giggled with awe. Mai smiled and picked up Victoria and hid her so she would not get hurt.

"Jaden start the car" You looked to your left to see Honest out of the window, Jaden nodded and waited for Honest's next instruction.

Honest slowly put the rifle down and got into the passengers seat. "Jaden, start driving... drive anywhere away from here".

He turned around and looked towards Fujiwara, "I have made an agreement with Kagemaru... He is giving us exacly 15 hours to get Akira out of the book, if he is not out in time then we have to render the book to the police".

You looked back and fourth between Fujiwara and Honest, after a few minuets of a silence Fujiwara nodded and then turned around to look out of the back of the car. "They have not followed us?" Fujiwara looked at you and then to Honest for an answer.

"They are following us. We just cannot see them, anyway right now out top priority is getting Akira out of the book", Honest looked at you and Fujiwara and then spoke again.

"I have a plan but it's going to be risky, we need to get a portal open from both worlds, how I do not know." You looked towards Mai who was looking at Victoria with sad eyes.

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch?" You asked Fujiwara who smiled and nodded.

"Mc Donalds mere we come!" You screamed happily as Victoria's head rose up and she laughed with you.

"So, I take it we are on a road trip until we get Akira back?" Mai laughed and looked out of the window to see a mc. donalds sign 1 mile away from where they were.

"It could be worse" You laughed and rested your head on Fujiwara's shoulder.

"I just hope Akira is okay." You sighed and closed your eyes, the last thing you felt was Fujiwara stroking your hair as sleep took over you.


	4. Road Trip

**Chapter 4**

**Rose**

You opened your eyes slowly to see that everyone was not in the car, but instead in mc donalds, you looked around the car park and then slowly sat up straight to see Fujiwara wave to you through the mc donalds window. You smiled at him and made your way out of the car and into the diner, once inside you sat down next to Fujiwara and sat opposite Mai and Victoria. You wrapped your pale brown cardigan around your body and looked at Mai.

"Jaden's gone to get your food" Mai smiled towards you and then opened Victoria's chicken nuggets and then poured tomoato sauce on her chips, you smiled as Fujiwara put his arm around you as you leaned into him and buried your head into his chest and yawned.

"So tell me you two, how did you two get engaged?" Mai smiled at you both as Fujiwara chuckled and tightened his grip on your shoulder a bit more securely.

"Well, you know I'm a sucker for picnics, anyway I was pregnant with Akira and it was in the summer on the 31th July, anyway Fujiwara decided that we should go to the park for a picnic, and being me I embarrassed myself by having a garlic and tomato salad with salad cream and everything. Fujiwara didn't have anything to eat so I kept eating the food he brought, Once I had ate my main meal and was now onto my dessert we watched the sun set and he just popped the question while I was half way through eating... I know romantic haha" You smiled towards Mai who laughed but then looked to your left to see Jaden bring a big mac infront of you.

"Yes!" You smiled and took a bite out of your meal.  
"I am in heaven! Who knew for once that Mc donalds could make a hot meal and actually make it like it does on the picture!" everyone laughed as the manager glared at you. You smiled and ducked your head but then wondered that one of your friends were missing.

"Where is Honest?" You looked towards Fujiwara who then smiled and took a chip from your box.  
"He is at the bank, Also he is trying to find a way to contact Akira. He will be back soon". Fujiwara smiled and pulled you closer and closed his eyes as you continued eating.

After a while Honest came back with a sad look on his face, You noticed straight away as he sat down next to you.

"Rose, Fujiwara... I have bad news" Yours and Fujiwara's face went dull and pale.

"What is it?" Fujiwara asked and placed his hands on both of your shoulders.

"I cannot contact Akira however, Kagemaru has now emailed me saying that he has cut the time limit for us... We now have one hour to get Akira out of the book. So we have to move quickly in order to open the portal in both worlds". Honest created a small smile for you as tears fell down your face.  
"Why would he do this... I mean what has he done to us!" You shouted as everyone in mc doanlds stared at you and then looked away Whisperer. You then ran outside with Fujiwara behind you, he grabbed your left wrist and pulled you into a hug.

"We should just give up now!" You screamed and cried into his shirt as he lifted your chin up to meet his gaze.

"How can you say that! Giving up on our son?! He is the only hope we have left! he is also our own flesh and blood! So giving up on him is giving up on ourselves!" Fujiwara barged past you and got into the car along with everyone else. You stood there for a few seconds before opening the car door and sitting inside, Jaden started the car engine and sped off down the high way.

* * *

**25 Minuets later**

Your eyes slowly opened to see that no one was in the car, you lifted your self up and noticed that the sun was shining in through the open windows, you looked at the clock to have it say 3:33pm and that it was 26 degrees Celsius outside. The summer was perfect for everyone else. Now you had to make amends with Fujiwara.  
You looked outside the window to see that Mai, Honest, Jaden and Victoria were sat on the grass talking to one another, You looked on to see that Fujiwara was a great distance away. You then sighed and got out of the car and made your way over to him.

It took a good 5 minuets to get near Fujiwara, once you had gotten near him you lightly punched his back as he noticed your presence.  
"I never give up hope on people, not my son, not you... not anyone. I did not know what I was saying because I was angry with what Trueman and Kagemaru have took away from us, Fujiwara... You are my hope, and the strength that keeps me going, without you I can not possible know how to live my life the way I do now". You let your hand open fully as you lightly pressed it against his back and rested your forehead into his back.  
You both stayed like that for a couple of minuets as he finally turned around and looked into your eyes.

"I didn't mean to shout at you earlier, I was angry too. Forgive me."Fujiwara pressed his forehead on your own and looked down at the floor.  
You smiled and pulled his chin up and kissed him on the lips, this kiss was full of pleading and sorrow which you almost never get off Fujiwara. The kiss lasted for about 2 minuets as you both pulled apart and laughed.  
"I hardly say this but I do love you" Fujiwara kissed you again as you smiled and closed your eyes.

"So do I".

You looked up to him and then to your right to see Honest walking over to you both. "We only have a about another 20 minuets left, the place we are going to takes 10 minuets so we best get going". You nodded towards Honest as he pulled out the book and handed it to you.

You opened the book to see the first few pages empty, you flicked through some more pages but then shut the book entirely...

Not knowing that on the next page there was a picture of Akira being tortured.

* * *

**Akira**

You yelled in pain one last time as you fell to the ground and hung your head, the stinging sensation on your back proved more painful then ever imagined.

"Your parents will be here shortly... you don't want them to see the newly carved scar I just placed on your back do you?" Trueman looked at you with a smirk and then left the room leaving you in darkness.

You tried to get up but fell back down, after a few minuets you placed your chin on the concrete floor and looked towards the door.  
"My parents cannot come... he has a plan to kill them."…


	5. Goodbye My Dear Friend

_**Review:**_

**_ElectroNerd:_**Yeah... You may not want to read this chapter :) It gets worse!.

**_(A.N)_May be a few mistakes! So sorry college computer is acting crazy D: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Fujiwara**

You nodded towards Honest and then looked towards your beloved wife, she was trying to be strong for your sake but deep down you knew that she just wanted to cry her heart out. A small frown formed on your lips as you held her tighter and looked passed Honest to see that everyone else was in the car waiting for you. You then smiled again and lead Rose to the car with Honest in front of you two. "When I was a child, I remember Trueman coming up to me on the street before. He asked me if I wanted the power of darkness because of what had happened to my parents, I was just a kid back then so I thought nothing of it. However, now I realize that he could of give me the power of revenge. I could of done so many things with that power... even kill him." You where walking beside Rose who took in all that you had just said and was thinking about the answer to your statement.

"I'll let you know the answer when we rescue Akira". She smiled towards you and held the book tighter to her chest as she carried on walking towards the car.

"Come on Guys! we are gonna be late!" You looked on and smiled at Mai who was waving her hands in the air.

"Coming!" You shouted as you and Rose started running towards the car, once inside Jaden started the engine and road off towards the destination Honest had given him.

You suddenly started to feel dizzy as the voice in the back of your head spoke to you... his voice.

Your eyes began to blur as you closed them into darkness.

In the back of your mind, his voice still stung like the day you had met him.

* * *

_I told you not to run, not to run out into the real world, Fujiwara._

_I told you that you could get the true power of darkness, from the book I had sent you in years later. For once you had listened to me however, You soon forgot those words I had told you. The one valuable lesson was too..._

_Never trust anyone, but yourself. _

_You always knew that you were..._

_Bound By Blood. _

_Yes, from that day we met you knew that I had implanted memories into your skull, more like dream's of the future really. The memories of the book. You thought that you created the idea of the book that was soon your downfall, however I had planned that day for many years, purely to make this day come true._

_The day of your death..._

* * *

_Your eyes shot open as you breathed in heavily, for a second everything went slow. The sound of the car swerving and crashing into the nearby tree caught your attention to what was going on._

"Fujiwara! out of the car now." Honest shook you fully awake as you tried to process the order he was giving you. He soon got tired of you staring at him and threw you out of the car door and onto the grass.

"W...where is Rose?" For now all that mattered to you was Rose and Akira, Trueman was right. Darkness was now taking over your heart.

"Rose is fine, she is getting ready to go into the book, you should go with her now!" Honest smiled towards you and handed you a gun, "Take this, It has one bullet in, use it on Trueman." You bowed your head for a second before slowly getting up of off the ground and then started to make your way over to Rose.

* * *

_**Honest**_

"Jaden, is everyone okay?" You rushed over to him and helped him get out of the car.

"No, Mai got knocked out but Victoria was small enough to duck and not get harmed." You put him down and then started to make your way into the car and grab Victoria who was crying and screaming.

"It's okay Victoria, You're mother is going to be okay". You had some how managed to calm her down because she had stopped screaming as you helped her onto the ground next to her father who had hugged her tightly... You looked on into the car and unplugged Mai's seatbelt and carried her out of the car too. Her eyes started to stir open as she smiled towards you and thanked you quietly as you set her down on the grass.

You looked up and noticed that Fujiwara and Rose were no where in sight, "Thank goodness. They are inside the book"... You sighed with relief but then shot up at the voice of Jaden's.

"Honest behind you!" You looked at him and then slowly turned your head to feel pain in your left shoulder.

Your knees gave in on you as you fell forward but not before looking into his eyes, Kagemaru's.

"Look's like I win." You stopped your self from falling all the way to the ground with one hand as you turned around and cursed under your breath.

"Shit, why now?"

The sound of a bullet was heard a good 3 steps away from you, the body that then fell to the ground on impact was not someone's who should have died that way, at least not without saying goodbye.

* * *

**_Rose_**

"Fujiwara wake up! Come on move!" You angrily shook your husband awake as you cursed in the back of your mind.

"Fine if you won't wake up I'll just go find Akira myself!" You huffed in annoyance as you took the gun that was on the floor and made your way out of the room you where in and started searching room to room.

_Follow this voice, It will lead you to Akira. Trust me._

Your mind processed the information that was just said to you..

"How should I trust you?" You spoke in your mind as you heard a chuckle inside your head.

_"You have no choice in the matter, you want to rescue you're son am I correct?"_

This voice, it was reading your thoughts.

"Okay fine, If you are lying to me then I will find a way to kick your arse!" You spoke in your head as you carried on walking to where the voice got louder...

Hallway after hallway and still no sign of Akira, however you were getting close, you could feel it in your bones.

_"Take a right and then down to the hallway straight ahead. Akira should be there, with Trueman"._

"Trueman?! So Akira could not kill him, wait! what if Akira is dying how should I kill Trueman?" You screamed into the air for no one to answer you... the voice was gone.

"Stupid conscience." You crept up near the wall and looked around the corner to see a big boring old brown wooden door. "I guess that's the place... hold on Akira... Your mothers on the way!" You whispered to yourself as you quickly but quietly ran down the hallway and near the door. "Fujiwara, I should of waited for you. I'm sorry if I die here and I'm not able to tell you that I love you. Even if you survive, I want you to at least try to move on without me." A tear fell from your face as you slowly opened the door and crept inside. Not even wanting to look around to see if any one was there, you just knew that Akira was in this room, waiting for you and Fujiwara to save him.

Inside you looked around for a second to see a throne in the middle of the room.

You caught your breath and rested against the wall and closed your eyes for that split second.

_"Glad to see you could finally join us. Akira has not been the same without you."_

You quivered in fear as your eyes opened and you looked ahead to see Trueman sitting in the throne smirking and twisting a knife in his hands that had dry blood on the tip of it.

"Where is my son!" You stood your ground as you made your way over to him, gun behind your back ready to kill him.

"Why, he is right here. However before I show him to you... drop your weapon and throw it over to me." Trueman smirked and stood up to face you.

Two options...

Shoot him where he stands and hope you hit him...

Or shoot him where he stands only for him to kill you in a second.

You thought about it for a while before realizing something important.

"Fujiwara, thank you for giving me eternal happiness. For giving me a son which you can save now. I don't mind dying for you and our son. I knew that one day I would leave this world with a smile on my face... So I thank you so much for giving me a reason to wake up everyday."

You smiled to yourself as you cocked back the gun and slowly rose it up towards Trueman. Your hands began to sweat as you trembled while shaking the gun.

"Either I die now and you die with me. Or I die now and Fujiwara ends up kicking your arse for me!".

You screamed while pulling the trigger and closing your eyes...

What happens next?


	6. Our Lives End Here

**_Part 2_**

* * *

The thought of being shot frightens some people.

And I was one of them.

The brute force of the bullet piercing my flesh and my now bloody heart...

As my body fell to the floor I knew, I had not had the chance to say goodbye to my loved ones.

As a child I was so care free, now at the age I am I began to see the world at a much different angle...

Cruel.

I was not meant to die that day, even if I was at least not that way... with everyone watching.

As my eyes closed as I faintly heard the sound of another bullet, this time killing someone very important to me. If I could cry I would however, I am now dying and can no longer see faces... only the face of death as he wraps his wings around me.

Do you know who I am yet? The person dying I mean?

No? Take a guess... I dare you too.

My name is...

Mai Goodwin.

Only in a couple of days it would have been Mai Yuki but... not anymore.

Take care of Victoria for me... Honest.

Because Jaden and I no longer can.

This is goodbye.

* * *

**_Honest:_**

'Not you too... Jaden'. Your mind began to slow down as you looked into what was going on infront of you.

"You have lost Honest, now it is time for you to die as well" Kagemaru smirked at you as the gun he was holding pressed against your temple.

"How did this all happen? Why are you doing this?!" You're voice hissed as you looked up towards Kagemaru.

"Simple. You all are destined to die at one point, so I took it upon myself to kill you now". He was seconds away from pulling the trigger, however he had stopped for that split second and looked up to his left.

**Drop your weapon, this is the police!**

You sighed in relief and quickly got out of the way, only to be shot at again by Kagemaru. This time in the chest.

You then heard another sound of a bullet go off and Kagemaru cry out in pain.

You looked at the scene around you and saw two precious bodies lying dead on the floor and Victoria crying her heart out. You had managed to crawl over to her and hug her securely in your arms.

Jaden and Mai would want you too look after Victoria now, just as Fujiwara's parents wanted him to be looked after when they passed on.

"Sir are you alright?" You slowly looked up to see a paramedic put a hand on your shoulder. You nodded and handed him Victoria while you stood up and made you're way over the Mai and Jaden's bodies.

"I could of prevented this... I am sorry." You looked back and fourth between the two bodies before resting you're eyes on Jaden's. A tear escaped your eye as you bent down slowly and closed his eyes.

From now on they are forever resting in peace.

"Sir, do you mind answering us some questions while we see to your wound?" You turned around and saw the same paramedic help you up of off the ground and into the ambulance.

"Not at all. What happened to Kagemaru?" You asked while sitting down on the bed that was inside the ambulance.

"We shot him with a plastic bullet, he is now on his way to jail for good. So you do not have to worry about him anymore, One more thing, The little girl, both her parents are now dead. We need someone to look after her until we can find her a home".

A small smile formed on your lips and you looked towards the man. "I will adopt her when she gets better, I assure you and besides. We are family friends so she will be much more comfortable with me than with anyone else". The man nodded while cleaning your wound and bandaging it up.

"Copy that, I will let the court know and see if they will let you adopt her". You smiled to the man and nodded.

Looking out of the window you soon realized... that Fujiwara and Rose had not been located yet.

'Are you sure you want me to do this task for you... Fujiwara?'

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"If we don't come back before sunset... I want you to burn the book"._

_You turned around quickly to look into Fujiwara's eyes._

_"...Are you sure... I mean what if you are only seconds away from the portal?" You heard Fujiwara chuckle before stepping to your side._

_"It will not be that easy... One of us will die in the book world and if I am right... whoever dies can no longer live without there loved one, So I ask you to do me one last favor"._

_"I will decide whether or not to burn it, If I think that it in the best interest then I will burn it. Just get out of there as fast as you can Fujiwara"._

_Fujiwara nodded and gave you a smile. "I understand"._

_**Flashback end: **_

* * *

**_Rose_**

You heard the sound of a bullet go off and dropped your weapon.

'Did I shoot him?' You wondered as you heard a voice in the back of your mind... someone screaming your name.

"Mom!".

You looked towards your son and smiled happily, "Akira!" You laughed as you ran towards him.

His facial expression changed from happy to frightened.

"Look out!". His eyes widened as the sound of a bullet knocked you out of your thoughts.

Pain...

That was all you felt in your chest as your body skidded across the floor and into Akira's arms.

"Mom... don't go! please keep your eyes open! MOM!". You smiled to your son as your left hand gently placed itself on his cheek, wiping away the tears of sorrow.

"Rose!" You heard the voice of your husband and then saw his green hair and purple eyes. You felt water fall onto your cheek as you put your right hand onto his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"Looks like... this time I am not a clone... Kick his arse for me sweetie". You smiled one last time before slowly closing your eyes.

They opened again for you to say your last words...

"This is goodbye... Be the strong men that I want you to be. Grow up to be my hero's. I am always with you. Fujiwara move on and try to love someone else, no matter how long it takes I want you to be happy again... Akira it may be hard to fit in but I want you to try your best honey... I love you two with all my heart".

You're eyes closed as your hands fell and your whole body went limp. The last voices you heard where the two most important people shouting your name.

Goodbye everyone.

* * *

**_Fujiwara_**

"I'm so sorry dad! If it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened!" Akira cried silently as he looked down to his mother's body.

"It is not your fault son, it is Trueman's..." Your eyes opened fully as you turned around and stood up... looking for him so you can kill him.

Akira stood to your side as he nodded towards you. You both starred onwards to see Trueman laughing and holding the gun.

"Such a shame... I liked Rose, oh well". He smirked as anger grew inside you.

"How dare you! This is your final moment Trueman! The madness ends now!" You held the gun tighter to you... Trueman should have known that you always carry a spare gun.

"You're dead!" You shouted as you raised the gun up quickly and aimed for his heart. The bullet pierced his body as he gave out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Dad... Why are the walls on fire?!"

You quickly turned around and saw flash of red and orange... You scanned the area for a portal, after a few times of looking around a type of blackish purple circle appeared infront of you and Akira.

"Akira, go through the portal. I will stay here and make sure Trueman does not escape with you!". You smiled to Akira and gave him a hug before quickly pulling away.

"No dad! I'm staying here with you... If the book is burning then we will die and be with mother!" Your eyes widened as you looked to the ground and picked up your wife's body.

"Are you sure? I mean you could have a normal life Akira".

Akira laughed while you looked towards the portal which was about to close. "Dad... nothing about my life has been normal". You smiled for a second before nodding.

"Hopefully the world will know our story". You smiled towards your son to have him smirk.

"Trust me... they will".

Fire then engulfed you both within the second. No doubt about it Trueman was now dead... and so were you and your son. Now you can go and see Rose... and life happily ever after. The fairytale that she had always wanted. Now you could be with your parents and she could be with hers.

Your eyes opened slowly to feel the wind in your face. You sat up to see that you were in a meadow. You looked to your right too see Akira open his eyes and sit up. "Are we dead?" You looked at him and nodded before pulling him into a hug.

"Dad... look. It's mom". You heard Akira say as you pulled away from him and looked towards the light infront of you.

"Fujiwara..." You looked towards the light to see a hand appear as you quickly grabbed it and pulled it towards you.

Stepping from the light was Rose, she was dressed in a white knee length dress that flowed outwards towards the bottom.

Her green eyes filled with happiness as her smile brightened more as she sat down infront of you.

"Looks like you became the strong men that I wanted you to be". Tears filled your eyes as Akira made his way over the her and hugged her tightly.

She grabbed your hand tightly and pulled you into the hug as well. You kissed her neck as you held her tighter never wanting to let go.

Rose laughed and held your hand and Akira's while looking back and fourth from the both of you.

"I would not mind staying in this meadow until the time stands still. Just us three together. It will be our...

new fairytale".

I once told you that how my fairytale started with Once Upon A Time and how if only I could have said that it ended with happily ever after... Well I think that it is just getting started.

Don't you?


	7. Epilogue

_**ElectroNerd: **_I'm glad you liked the last chapter, here is the true ending :) Enjoy!.

(A.N): This is the last chapter to my Fujiwara Yusuke Love Story :) Thanks to everyone who stuck by this story! You Rock!

Look out for 'How Can I Love You When You Killed My Family?' This is yet again another Fujiwara Yusuke Love Story but a whole different plot.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Honest**

You opened the pot of ashes and spread them across the grass. A small hand grabbed your own as you looked down to see your now adopted daughter Victoria. It had been about 2 weeks since that eventful day, She sighed and hugged her teddy bear tighter to her chest and looked towards her parents ashes as they flew away in the wind... off to a new freedom of life. In heaven, or that was what she believed. The priest was saying words that matched the scene so perfectly.

"Can I go home with you now?" You heard Victoria whisper as she grabbed your hand tighter and looked up to you with teary eyes. You smiled towards her and looked at the black car that had pulled up and the driver waiting outside, he nodded to you and got back inside the car waiting for you and Victoria to get in.

"Do you not want to say goodbye?" You asked her as she shook her head and turned to walk away, pulling your hand with hers.  
The walk to the car was in silence, the wind picking up as it threw the leaves all over the ground. You then looked up to see the sky turn black and heavy rain fall to the ground... You knew, that Jaden and Mai where watching over you both now... And of course... Who could ever forget those three, Fujiwara, Rose and Akira.

You looked to your left too see the 3 grave stones side by side. If only they got out in time. No one will ever know what took place that day inside of the book, not even you. And the sad part is, is that those graves are empty because of the curse of the book world. All along you knew what that world was like... and you never did anything to stop it.

You had helped Trueman create the book. At first it was for an experiment to see if magic ever dared to exist. Trueman gave Fujiwara the information he needed to make this book, only when Trueman went to give Fujiwara the information his parents would not let Trueman near him ... Trueman was going to give Fujiwara the plot... He would just have to wait for the right moment. However darkness had took over Trueman's heart and then the unspeakable happened, the death of Fujiwara's parents. To this day the mystery as to why his parents died is still unclear. No one ever knew what had happened as the same with Rose's parents, everyone thought they had died in a car crash but you knew the real story. Kagemaru had killed them to get to Rose... To make her his puppet.

As you both got inside the car and the driver had driven away from the dark scenery Victoria had looked at the picture of her parents and put it back in her bag within the second. Victoria would be traumatized, she saw her parents die right before her eyes. And now she stands so strong and ready to face the world. Such a sad tale...

"Victoria, make your self at home okay?" You smiled to her as you picked up her suitcase and thanked the driver. She smiled to you and then slowly walked up to the front door and opened it to go inside.

Once inside the house you locked the door and looked around you. This place will not be as lonely now. The cold and bitter feeling sprung up on you as you turned and put the keys on the shelf along with your coat and umbrella.

"Honest, can I go upstairs to my room?" Victoria was already half way up the stairs when you had said yes. You see, about 6 months ago Mai and Jaden went on a holiday for 2 weeks and left Victoria with you. And because this was like a second home to her you let her have Fujiwara's old room from when he was a teen. Obviously you had cleaned everything out and put his stuff in the attic. You smiled to yourself and picked up her suitcase to help her unpack... You're life was about to turn around again and just like before, in a happy way...

* * *

**Rose**

"Well, I see that Honest and Victoria are getting along quite well, Would you not agree?" You smiled while sitting on a cloud and looking down at the house.

"I am glad we could trust him with Victoria." You looked to your left to see your best friend Mai smiling down at you.  
"He is true to his name, Honest will take good care of her, just like he did with me." This time you looked to your right to see Fujiwara sitting beside you. You smiled and leaned into him, resting your head on his shoulder.

"So what now... don't we go to the after life or something?" You heard a voice behind you as you chuckled.  
You began to speak again as the person sat down infront of and smiled. "Well, we could however, I need to watch for Kagemaru and to see if he hurts anyone again but..." You stood up and turned to Mai, "If you want, you can all go to the afterlife and I will meet you there some day" You smiled as Mai looked down from the cloud and then back to you.

"Nah, the afterlife is boring! Let's just cause mayhem here for a while and besides, I need to watch my daughter grow and become strong". Mai smiled and looked to her left to see Jaden appear beside her.

"If you are not going then I won't go, as for you three. Well, you can do as you please". Jaden chuckled as you smiled and turned around to see your family.

"I'm staying mom!" Akira shouted and punched his dad in the arm lightly.

"Ow.. uh yes dear I will too!" Fujiwara smiled but then grabbed Akira who was now in a headlock. You laughed lightly as you looked down to see the pouring rain wash away and for the sunlight to come out on the dull boring world.

You walked over to Akira and Fujiwara who seemed to be whispering and looking over at you, you then blinked twice but soon began to run in the opposite direction. "Get her!" Akira shouted and then started running with a water gun...

"How do you even have one of those?!" You screamed while Akira sprayed you with water and Fujiwara hit you with a water balloon.  
"Hey... when you're dead you can think and do anything". Mai said as Jaden sprayed her in the face with a water gun, She soon ran after him as you all looked on and started laughing.

"So... I take it you and dad need you're 'alone time' right? you know to 'catch up' and all".

Your face reddened as Fujiwara smirked and looked your way. "He is right dear. Why don't you imagine a bedroom or something romantic?" Fujiwara smirked and whispered in your ear making your knees go weak... oh well there is only one way to deal with this.  
You had turned your back and imagined a gigantic water gun, You then smirked and turned back around while spraying Fujiwara and Akira in the face with water.

"You bunch of perverts! This is what you get!" you laughed while Akira smiled and Fujiwara laughed. After 5 minutes of a water fight you put your black sun glasses on and laid down on the cloud.

After a few seconds a shadow stood over you as water dripped on to your face...

'Oh crap!'

You opened your eyes too see only Fujiwara standing over you, you soon sat up to see that no one else was in sight. "Rose take my hand." Fujiwara smiled at you as you took it and gracefully lifted you up.

"Where is everyone?" You wondered as Fujiwara smiled and kissed your neck.  
"I told them what day it is, so they left us alone for a while..." Your eyes opened wide as you looked up to Fujiwara's gaze.  
"How could I forget... our anniversary, though not marriage, today is the day" You smiled and kissed him on the lips, He then pulled away and finished your sentence for you...

"Yes, this is the day that we first met"...

(Like I said, hope you enjoyed it!)


	8. 10 Years Later

(A.N) So... after a while I thought of writing another sequel and this is what happens 10 years later enjoy :D

* * *

**10 years later**

_Honest_

"Victoria, could you come here please?" I spoke as I prepared dinner for the two of us. I put the pot roast in the oven and set the timer. After a few seconds I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yeah dad, what's up?"I looked up to see her wearing her usual clothes which where her black skinny jeans and her black tank top, her dark brown curly hair up in a bun with a fringe out of her eyes. She smiled to me as I turned sky news on and told her to sit down.

"As you know... it's been 10 years since the death of everyone including Trueman". Her sad eyes looked up to mine as she bit the inside of her left cheek.I sighed and then looked up to the news to see the headline.

**_Kagemaru has won the court case and is now going to be released and is under house-arrest for the first few months of being out of prision. He is going to be set free on Saturday 6th July._**

I cursed under my breath as I looked up to Victoria as she smiled and hugged me. "I miss them, all of them".

"I know you do, come let's forget about the news for now and have a nice dinner". She smiled and kissed my cheek as she got up and put one hand on her hip.

"Need help?" She smiled again as she turned to set the table. I smiled and looked out the window into darkness.

Something moved in the darkness, quick like a bullet but slow enough for me to get a glimps, I turned away thinking it must have been a fox. "Yes, you can start by setting the table and then put some drinks on the table".

She smiled but then stared outside and waited before screaming. I rushed out of my chair and looked outside the window. "What is it?" I looked to her as tears came to her eyes as she stood up and looked at me.

"I saw... _Her"._

I looked puzzled for a second before walking to the hallway and opening the door to the outside world.

Nothing.

"Whoever you saw is now gone, come on let's go back inside Victoria" I tried to guide her inside but she struggled and started running down the street, failing to turn around when I shouted her name.

Next was silence, the only thing I heard was the timer going off from the oven. I sighed and looked around before closing the door... "looks like it's just myself for dinner"...

After I closed the door as I looked through the key hold and gasped loudly... Victoria was right... it is her!

I felt happiness in me as I saw the dark green eyes staring at the key hole... wait... how can she be back? where are the other two?

I opened the door quickly and hugged the blonde girl infront of me. She smiled and handed me a letter. I looked at the hand writing and smiled knowing who's hand writting it was. I smield to her before opening it and reading it...

After I read it I looked up to her and smiled. "How did-".

I was cut short by her as she shushed me and put her index finger to her lips.

I gave her a funny look as she sat down on the chair and closed her eyes with relief.

We were caught off guard when sky news came on and the breaking news hit us hard.

**_Breaking news: The court had released Kagemaru early and he is now on his way to where he is under house-arrest, further details will be released shortly._**

Both of our eyes were wide as I picked up my phone and called Victoria telling her to come home as our guest is waiting for her...

* * *

Kagemaru

I smiled evilly as the guard with shades on laughed as he closed my cell door to let me get dressed before going outside...

_Thank God Trueman 'persuaded' the guards and the court to let me go a few days early, after all... our guests shall be missing us. However sadly... two of them shall not be joining us._

I looked around the cell door before pulling my pillow case up and revealing my brilliant plan. A new and installed version of 'Dreams? More like nightmares'.

I told them that I would never give up and that even though Trueman killed those 3... they shall be back because of the newer book that I have created these passed 10 years while I have beenimprisoned.

And with a new book, comes a new name for it...

It shall be called:

The darkness within me.

(A.N) so another sequel on the way but not until September/October.


End file.
